Radfiddler
| place= 1/20 (Sole Survivor) | alliances= | challenges= 13 | votesagainst= 0 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2= 31 | tribes2= | place2= 12/21 | alliances2= | challenges2= 6 | votesagainst2= 8 | days2= 22 | image3 = | season3= 40 | tribes3= | place3= 1/21 (Sole Survivor) | alliances3= | challenges3= 12 | votesagainst3= 0 | days3= 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 18 | individualwins= 13 | totalchallengewins= 31 | dayslasted= 100 | totalvotes= 8 }} also known as Linus is the Sole Survivor of & , and was also a contestant on . He also competed on Big Brother 3. Laying low at first, Linus worked his way into the good graces of his competitors very quickly. Creating strong social relationships kept him in a safe spot almost throughout the whole game. In the endgame, he began to play more aggressively playing multiple idols and even breaking the individual immunity record. In the end, his strong challenge performance and jury management earned him the title of the 19th Sole Survivor in a 6-2-1 vote. Survivor: Sumbawa Profile Name(Age): Nigel (Linus) Silversides. I'm 19 Tribe Designation: None because the hosts are literally the worst people I've ever met. Especially Austin. Current Residence: '''I'm not giving you my address, that;s just asking to have a bunch of dildo's delivered to my house as some sort of prank. '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Being a Canadian trivia champion in Reach for the Top, which is basically the Canadian high school version of the Quiz Bowl. '''Inspiration in Life: '''Papa John. One day I will make Pizza like that. In all honesty though probably Penn Jillette. He is great as an entertainer, debater and thinker. '''Hobbies: Acting, politics, gaming and rock/punk music. Pet Peeves: '''When people say my first name and make Wild Thornberry's references. #Smashing. Also people who simply list "music" as a hobby. No shit everyone likes music, be specific! '''3 Words To Describe You: Intelligent, Sarcastic, Eccentric If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: An anime body pillow, A framed photo of John Cena, and a copy of the June 1987 issue of Miami Real Estate Magazine. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: 'Probably Tyson or Fishbach. Maybe Ken Hoang. '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''It's a tax evasion scheme. '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''I can edit my wikia page to say that I am placed first out of twenty, hell I'll do it right now, lets see how on top of things these hosts really are :^) ('We're very on top of things :]) Voting History Survivor: Byzantium Profile Hometown: Winnipeg, Canada Current Residence: Winnipeg Canada Personal Claim To Fame: My mom said she loved me one time, that was pretty cool. Inspirations in Life: Clifton Todd Britt Pet Peeves: Yes Previous Finishes: Survivor Italy (4th place), Resurgence (6th place), and Heroes vs Villains (6th Place) Favorite Past Moment: Masterminding the Danny Gluck blindside in Survivor Tokelau Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Oh damn, I have a bunch. Constance, Dima, Jo, TSM, DT, Sora, Szymon, Miguel, Shea, John, Ricki, Kristen, Christina, Elias, Nic, Estefana, Chris and Torsa Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Fonda from Survivor Mongolia wasn’t that good & blames others for their elimination Why Did You Come Back: So there once was this wasp that lived in a jungle. This was not your ordinary wasp though-he was smart, philosophical even. One day he finally got fed up with his repetitive, insignificant life and decided that he would leave his hive, his family, his entire close-knit wasp community and he would go out into the world and make something of himself, just like the humans do. So the wasp enrolls in school, and passes with flying colours. Remember, this is a very smart wasp. He gets his high school diploma in a little under 3 years, with a 4.0 GPA and all that snazz. After high school, believe it or not, the wasp gets accepted to Harvard. Harvard! This too proves to be no challenge for our hero, as he graduates in just two years, again a 4.0, on the Dean’s list, and all that snazz. Not to mention all the clubs and sports he was in-the newspaper, rowing, student government-and the fact that he was by far the most popular student on campus. Even his professors looked up to him. He goes on to get two PhDs, and when he finishes his education, the wasp faces a bit of a dilemma. How does he apply his knowledge now? Where does he go from here? He decides to try out politics. After all, he was popular throughout school, did well in Harvard government. So he runs for mayor, and wins in a landslide. He greatly reforms the city, fixing virtually all its major problems. He runs for governor and again wins in a landslide. Two years later, the presidential election was coming up, and the wasp decides he might as well go for it. Of course, he wins in the largest landslide in US presidential history. His presidency goes exceedingly well-he is loved by all parties, and has the highest approval ratings in history. He also finds the cures for cancer, AIDS, and broken hearts while in the White House. After 8 years (yes, of course he was reelected) the time has come for him to leave his office. Even his successor his saddened by the wasp’s departure, but they all know it’s what must be done. Back at his vacation home in California his first day after leaving office, the wasp looks back on his long and fruitful life. He realizes that he hasn’t been back to his hive at all since that first day he left. He suddenly feels a twang of guilt as he realizes how much he misses his parents and his little brother. So he heads back to the hive, looking more worn out than he remembers. He goes inside and greets his family, who are overjoyed at the sight of him. He talks about how his life has gone as his family listens in wonderment. Eventually he decides he is thirsty, so he decides to visit the old watering hole he remembered. Once he gets there though, there’s an extremely long line. He decides it’s worth the wait, so gets in line. One hour. Two hours. This is the slowest moving line he’s ever seen! Eventually he calculates that it could be a few days before he gets to the front of the line, so decides it’s not worth it. He decides to go get some cider to drink instead, but waddya know, another huge line of people waiting for cider! He remembers one other drinking area that never had a long line-fruit punch! So he decides to go get punch. He arrives, and lo and behold, there’s no punch line. Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Linus (22) Hometown: Winnipeg, Canada Current Residence: Winnipeg Personal Claim To Fame: One time I found a 20 dollar bill at the bottom of a swimming pool, that was pretty dope. Inspiration in Life: The girl reading this. Pet Peeves: People who lie about their previous placements to impersonate Emma Previous Finishes: Sumbawa (Sole Survivor), Byzantium (I don't really wanna talk about it) Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respect Most: I would say Lexi, but that kinda feels like cheating, so I'll say Ry/Jake from Survivor Kerala. The Self vote idol play was top notch. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: I would never dare disrespect another contestant because that's rude and hurtful but also Liam from Byzantium. Why Did You Come Back?: Everyone says I got lucky in Byzantium and getting 12th was a total fluke but I want to prove to them that if I try hard I can still reach 12th place. Voting History } |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | |- | 8 | |- | 9 | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | | |- | 13 | | |- | 14 | | |- | 15 | | |- | rowspan="3" |16 | | |- | | |- | | |- | Jury Votes For Linus | colspan="2" |- | |} ---- =Big Brother 3= Competition History Voting History HOH History Post-Survivor Trivia *Linus is the highest placing member of Alor. *Linus is the third winner to make it to Day 39 & not receive a vote against them. The first was Natalie and the second was Martynas. **Linus is the second male to do so, the other being Martynas. **Linus was the first to achieve this feat in 14 seasons. *Linus has the record of consecutive individual immunity wins with 5. *Linus is the third Canadian winner, the first being Charley & the second being JR. *Linus's 21st birthday took place on Day 8 of Byzantium. *Linus is currently dating Tibet ''castaway PrincessLexipop. *Linus is the first two-time winner on ''Survivor. Links | before = Ay.han21 | after = DuskofSkulls }} | before = DevinChubb | after = TBD }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Sumbawa Contestants Category:Alor Tribe Category:Dabu Dada Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Idol Holders Category:Big Brother 3 Houseguests Category:Returning Players Category:Byzantium Contestants Category:Chalcedon Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:Moya Tribe